18 May 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-05-18 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * * * Sessions *Jesus Lizard #1, recorded 24th February 1991, repeat, first broadcast 17 March 1991. *Gunshot #1, recorded 21st April 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Spitfire: Dive (12" - Translucent EP) Eve EVER3T *Daddy Freddy: Born Christian (album - Stress) Music Of Life FREDDY 1 *Slowdive: Catch The Breeze (12" EP - Holding Our Breath) Creation CRE 112T *Gunshot: Construct Destruct (session) *Jesus Lizard: Seasick (session) *Leo Kottke: The Sailor's Grave On The Prairie (album - 6- And 12-String Guitar) *Blue Orchids: Diamond Age (12") As (Is) AS/IS 001 *Orchids: Me And The Black And White Dream (album - Unholy Soul) Sarah SARAH 605 *11:30 news *Tiger: That A Mad Dem (7") Jammy's *Babes In Toyland: Spit To See The Shine (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1'' mistakenly announced as Mad Pilot'' *Papa Wemba: Mokili Ngele (album - Mokili Ngele) Dario Production DSK1M *Jesus Lizard: Wheelchair Epidemic (session) *''tape flip during above track on File 3'' *Circus Lupus: Chinese Nitro (7" -Tightrope Walker / Chinese Nitro) Cubist Productions CUBE 032 *Gunshot: Bullets Entering Chest (session) *Jawbox: Freezerburn (album - Grippe) Dischord DISCHORD 52 *Trashmen: Ghost Riders In The Sky (album - Great Lost Album) Sundazed Music LP 5003 *Catherine Wheel: Shallow (12" - Painful Thing EP) Wilde Club WILDE 5 *Psychopaths: Nightmares (12") Elicit 12 ELIC 2 *Ninjaman: Permit To Bury (7") Digital-B *Big Chief: Friday Night August 14th (7") Snake Skin SS007 *Primal Scream: Higher Than The Orb (12" - Higher Than The Sun (Remix)) Creation CRE 096X double check mix *Pagan Death: Face In A Meat Slicer (compilation - Something Weird (An Adventure Into the Unknown That Catapults The Mind And Body Into A Boiling Desire Tale Of The Wild Salmon Crashes Through The Supernatural)) *3rd Bass: Pop Goes The Weasel (Radio Edit) (7") Def Jam Recordings 656954 7 *Jesus Lizard: Monkey Trip (session) *''tape flip during above track on File 3'' *Pixies: Planet Of Sound (12" EP - Planet of Sound) 4AD BAD 1008 edit *Pixies: Theme From Narc (12" EP - Planet of Sound) 4AD BAD 1008 *Pixies: Build High (12" EP - Planet of Sound) 4AD BAD 1008 *Pixies: Evil-Hearted You (12" EP - Planet of Sound) 4AD BAD 1008 *Gunshot: For Those Who Deserve It (session) *Inflatable Children: Indecisive (mini-album - Get Naked With) Evacuate EVAC NO 3 *HX2: I Thought It Was You (12" - Amphetmosphere) Kylie Kuts *Son Of Bazerk Featuring No Self Control And The Band: Part 1 (album - Bazerk Bazerk Bazerk) MCA / Soul MCAD 10028 *1am news *Popguns: Put Me Through It (album - Snog) Midnight Music CHIME 01.15 D *Babes In Toyland: Laugh My Head Off (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 mistakenly announced as Catatonic *Frankie Paul: Crowning Of The Browning (12") D.J. *BOB: Skylark III (album - Leave The Straight Life Behind) House Of Teeth HOTLP 13013 *Born Against: Xmas Eve (7" - Born Against) Vermiform VMFM 1 *Ballou Canta: Bain De Minuit (album - Ballou Canta) Saxone-Music S 1838 *''tape flip during above track on File 3'' *Syran M'Benza: Icha (album - Symbiose: With The Best Of Paris) Hysa Productions *Gunshot: Gunshot's History (session) *Dan Dare's Dog: No No No (EP - No No No) Dogmatic *Jesus Lizard: Bloody Mary (JP would like this session to appear on an EP and then goes on to express annoyance at finding bootleg Peel Session EP's in record shops) *Falcons: The Swim (album - Vicious Vicious Vocals Volume Vun) Savage Kick SKVUN *Tech 9: Slam Jam (Static Club Mix) (12" - Slam Jam (The Remix)) Strictly Rhythm SR 1241 *Boo Radleys: Bluebird (12" - Every Heaven E.P.) Rough Trade R20112710 *Half Japanese: Everybody Knows (7") Seminal Twang TWANG 1 *Moody Boys Introduce Screamer: What Is Dub? (Delightful Mix) (12") Love EVOLX 3 *end of show Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910518 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910518 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) 1991-05-18 Peel Show R161 R162.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:58 *2) 1:35:08 *3) 3:00:43 ;Other *3) Created from R161 and R162 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *Part 1: Mooo Server, Part 2: Mooo Server *3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200